


Acora Qui

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Series: Coma Sammy [3]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma Sammy, Gen, Herchel visits Sammy because he's lonely, Hospital, Lily and Ben Show, Lily and Herchel are BFFs, Lily experiencing her hell, Lily is sad, Not all of it but some of it, Sammy isn't because he's in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: What up? Not Sammy.More of me going through the playlist and writing angst.Acora qui means still here, the more you know.





	Acora Qui

It was a sight to behold. They almost looked like they came straight out of a painting. The steady beeping of the heart monitor she her rough deep voice kept them from being photo still. Draped over the corner of his bed with her arm resting above his head, for those who didn't know her might of claimed Lily to be an angel. Sammy, however, wasn't moved.  
"So Ben and I are doing the show together. Been awhile since I've done live radio. There's not enough planning with it. Anything everyone hears. There's no editing." Soft laughter fell from her lips. "I forget how awkward I am when I'm improving." She swore she saw a hand twitch just slightly. Like he's waiting for the most dramatic time to wake. "However, the listeners love me. I mean, how could they not?" She waited. Waited for something to say he was alive. That he was seconds away from answering her question in an equally joking manner. Sammy wasn't moved.  
"Last night actually, Herchel called in and asked about you. I almost commented on the fact that he's here more than me but Ben interrupted with a quick jab about your inability to arrive on time. Which quickly devolved into sex jokes on your behalf." Her hand tapped his shoulder. "You should wake up to defend yourself otherwise me and Herch are going to be unstoppable." The insider of her lips bled as she tried to stop herself. But the tears were relentless and they fell all the same. "You better wake up. I can't lose you too." Her head rested next to his as she lost control of her crying. "I thought- I thought I didn't care... Don't leave me."  
Sammy wasn't moved.  
"Sammy Stevens, you're not allowed to leave. I-I have to... To make up all the shit I put you through." Her arms eveloped him, his head rolled to the side a bit as she snaked an arm under him. Apologies fell from her faster than she could speak. "Neither of us were Jack's keeper and... I- I shouldn't have made feel like this your fault. Don't leave me please. Not you too." And Sammy wasn't moved. 

She awoke to the sound of an annoyed CNA, a tone she's all too familiar with. Dazed and numb, Lily pulled herself away and gathered her bag. Stealing one last hopeful look, she saw Sammy faced towards her, still as ever, with what could be mistaken for a smile.


End file.
